I don't want any explination
by divergent rebel 4664
Summary: It is the big day for Tobias and Christina. They are getting married and suddenly someone who they thought was dead interrupts them. First Fanfic. One-shot. Post- we can be mended


**Hello Initiates! This is my first fanfiction so please fav follow and REVIEW. A big shoutout to Paula'08 for editing this story. Thank u Paula it couldn't have been better!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own anything in this story everything belongs to the amazing Veronica Roth and the song is "Someone Like You" by Adele**

 **here u go**

 **I DO NOT WANT ANY EXPLANATION!**

Whenever he imagined his wedding, he imagined a small, thin, blue-grey eyed, blonde figure walking towards him down the aisle. However, when this really happened, it was not that figure, but the face of Ms. Christina Hollies that moved towards him.

Her dad placed her hand on her soon-to-be-husband's and left, kissing Chris on her cheek and patting Tobias' back.

The priest started with whatever he had to do, and Tobias' mind was not able to concentrate on that, since it was only reminding him of _her_.

Chris was looking at him with a genuine smile, happy.

The priest turned to him and said "Mr. Tobias Eaton, do you accept Ms. Christina Hollies as your lawfully wedded wife?"

All that he could think of was: "Yes! Say yes Tobias you promised Chris. S _he_ would also want you to move on, it's been 7 years since _she_ left you! You have to do it. Be the dauntless prodigy you are".

Then these words escaped his mouth "I DO"

Cheers filled up the air as the priest repeated the same lines to Chris, and she said the same. They exchanged the rings.

"So by the power vested to me I pronounce them husband and wife."

"CRAP" thought Tobias.

"You can kiss your bride Mr. Eaton"

He leaned to kiss her. Nevertheless, just then, a shrill soft sad but melodious voice raged in and turned everybody's attention towards her.

It was a cloaked, thin and small female figure. It sang:

 **"** **I heard that you're settled down  
That you found a girl and you're married now.  
I heard that your dreams came true.  
Guess she gave you things I didn't give to you."**

She sniveled a bit, pointed towards Chris and continued:

 **"** **Old friend, why are you so shy?  
Ain't like you to hold back or hide from the light."**

He never knew, but he hadgut feel that it was _her_.

The girl continued:

 **"I hate to turn up out of the blue uninvited  
But I couldn't stay away, I couldn't fight it.  
I had hoped you'd see my face and that you'd be reminded  
That for me it isn't over."**

As she sang the chorus, she moved towards them:

 **"** **Never** **mind, I'll find someone like you  
I wish nothing but the best for you too  
Don't forget me, I beg  
I'll remember you said,"**

Her hands reached the hem of her cloak, and as she uncovered her face, she sang:

 **"Sometimes it lasts in love but sometimes it hurts instead,  
Sometimes it lasts in love but sometimes it hurts instead"**

He was right. It was _her_.

Yes! It was TRIS JEAN PRIOR.

TRIS

TRIS, the love of his life was standing right in front of him after having just married Chris.

"Tris!" "Hey, how is she alive?" "Is it really her?" "oh god! Now let's see what Tobias does".

These were the words heard in that church, whispered by the guests at the wedding, who had no idea of what was going on.

At the same time, Tobiasstill could not believe his eyes, he could not believe that the person before him was his supposedly dead girlfriend, the love of his life.

He felt shocked, joyous, guilty, depressed. All at once, thousands of emotions flooded him, too many to fit in a , what concerned him the most was one thing: he was absolutely uncertain about his future, about what would happen next. How was he supposed to react?

Her facial expressions showed that she was hurt, that she was feeling betrayed and deceived. Excavation was clear in her eyes.

"Congratulations Mr. and Mrs. Eaton. I wish you all happiness life can give" She said, biting the inside of her cheek and staring at him

"I am so _happy_ for you Tobias, really! Chris is so much better than me." Tris whispered in his ear.

She then hugged Chris.

"Congratulations Chris! You _were_ my best friend and I wish you the best"

She turned around to leave, but Tobias stopped her before she could

"Tris! Tris, please wait"

Freezing for a second, she then turned around, smiling, though tears had found their way past her eyes.

"What else do you want Tobias?!"

"TRIS, please let me explain"

"No Tobias I DON'T WANT ANY EXPLANATION. I know what you want to know. How am I alive? Well the answer to that is simple. I never died. The Bureau faked my death. All these yearsduring which I've been _dead_? Gone? They experimented on me" She rubbed tears off her eyes, and composed herself before she continued.

"And I…I spent every single one of those years thinking that one day you and I would be reunited, that we would marry and lead a happy life. That one day you would find me, free me. That we would have a happily ever after." Her voice was trembling, dripping with emotion.

"Seven years Tobias…seven years I was hoping to meet you,to see you again. Never did I expect that I would reveal the truth in this condition, when you are marrying my best friend. I never thought, not in my wildest dreams, that you would betray me in such a way. Why am I even alive? Why am I intervening in your wedding? Sorry for coming uninvited, but when Matthew told me that you were getting married to Chris, I simply could not resist.

I was crying for a week before coming here. All I wanted to see was your reaction to seeing that I am in fact _ALIVE_. And I have seen that you are dumbstruck. Sorry once again! "

With that final sentence, she turned, determined to leave.

He was going to say something but was over-voiced by Christina.

"Beatrice Prior, you need to listen to his explanation. Do you even know what his condition was when youdied!? Do you think that telling him that you never wanted to leave him was enough? Do you think that hiding from him for seven years did any good to the two of you?" She said, increasingly raising her voice.

"I'll tell you what. When you died, he was as good as dead. I helped him recover, and he eventually fell in love again. Every time I was close to him, he would think of what you would say if you saw us? If you would approve of what we were doing. We all thought that he had to move on,and it was me who proposed to him. He took a week before answering. His heart is still yours. He is trying to live up to your expectations. As for me, even if you do not consider me your friend anymore, I shall be your well-wisher till my last breath." As she concluded, a single tear slid off her cheek.

The hall was silent. Nobody dared to utter a single word. Tris broke the silence, moved closer to Tobias and kissed him.

"Tobias, I still love you. That day, when I went into that lab, I did not think of how you would feel, I only wanted to safe Caleb, and…" She whispered.

"It's okay Tris. I know you loved your brother. You still do. You don't need to explain yourself. You were acting out of love."

"How are we supposed to recover from this?" She cried "Our life is a complete mess. We have gone through more than any average person has in his or her entire life. We deserve a future together. I am in love with you, Tobias. Will you keep the promise you made back in Erudite headquarters?" She looked at him sadly, but also with a new look. One filled with hope, hope for a better future.

Just as the words left her lips, Tobias remembered exactly what she was talking about. He had made a promise when they were prisoners in there. God, it felt like it had been ages ago, and maybe it had been, but the memory was still fresh in his mind. He wanted to safe Tris, and they saw each other that day, when they crossed their paths through the corridors. There were guards controlling them, but when Tris asked him the reason why he was there, his reply was _"You die, I die too"_.

He knew that if it ever came down to it that would be his choice. He would die the day Tris died. He had not kept his pledge after Tris' supposed death, but there were no doubts this time. He had the chance to live with her forever. In a better place: heaven.

"Yes!" He answered, caressing Tris' cheek. "Sorry Christina" He said as he turned to his fiancé.

His hand was trembling, but he took the vial Tris offered him, and at the count of three they gulped its content together.

They finally had their happily ever after. No! It was much more than that. In heaven, Tris and Tobias were finally reunited after years of sadness and sorrow.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0oo

 **Thank u so much for reading this. It is a oneshot. Please Review!**


End file.
